


A bag full of ghosts

by buttheyrebrothers



Series: Poetry [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Music, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6466285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttheyrebrothers/pseuds/buttheyrebrothers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the challenge "Songs by Sleeping at Last - You are enough"</p>
    </blockquote>





	A bag full of ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the challenge "Songs by Sleeping at Last - You are enough"

There you are, right in the door to our room, waiting in the in-between. Its dark and wooden, sturdy, frame highlights the trembling of your own.   
An antithesis.   
The same I find in the soft press of your lips before the sharp sting of teeth. Familiar like the gentle, shaky touch of your hands on my skin after a hunt when they were nothing but sure and steady in the way they slashed and stabbed and killed.

_Fallen hero with kind eyes and bloody fists_

_Little boy with bullets in his teeth and petals in his hands_

_A home on the run_

In your hand there is a bag. It’s big and black, nondescript but heavy-looking. I wonder what’s inside but won’t dare to ask ( _you look like you might shatter at the sound of my voice_ ). As if you can read my mind you tell the floor

_Shadows of the past like dust on the soul_

_Old ghosts never laid to rest_

_Hurts collected like post stamps in cities passed_

You look up and there’s a forest fire in your eyes.  
 _The times I let you down, when I was not enough._  
Oh Dean. My beautiful, wonderful, idiotic brother.  
Do you want to know what I see when I look at you?

_I know you don’t but I tell you anyway._

I notice the kindness in your eyes and the blood on your fists.  
I know the little boy and the bullets he’s spitting in his blood-soaked hands.  
I’m aware of the bruises on your skin you try to hide,  
the marks of love and death and everything in between.  
But I wish you would understand the things I _see_

A man with a heart too big for his scar-scattered chest.  
A sanctuary of arms that’s waiting for me to fall into.  
Walls of flesh and bone that protect me from a cruel and uncaring world.  
A bed that wants me to rest,  
and soft skin that blankets me in the cold, cold night.

_What would I ever need more?_

My feet move, body sways, towards you.  
You wait for me ( _just like you always do_ ).  
This story had played a thousand times but I never get tired of it.  
I reach you, reach for the beg, reach out  
and ask you for something ( _just like I always do_ ).

_Let the shadows fall away from your soul_

_Lay those ghosts to rest_

_Believe me when I say_

You are _enough_

                          You are _enough_                                                                                                                              

                                                    You will _always_ be _enough_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr, say [Hi](http://buttheyrebrothers.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
